


Missing Scene

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: After reading the Anita short in Cravings, this little bunny would not go away. If you haven't read the short, then I would not read this...





	Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was a little plot bunny that wouldn’t go away after reading the short in Cravings. I felt this missing scene had to be written.  


* * *

Jean-Claude fought for control as he stared down at his pomme de sang. That he had just quenched the blood lust on his servant’s potent lifeforce was not enough. Urges that had nothing to do with blood were calling him now. The metaphysical door to his human servant and animal-to-call were slammed tightly shut, but something else was wrong. The ardeur burned through him like it had not done in centuries and his control was no better now than it had been so long ago. 

 

Jason lay prone upon the blood red sheets. Jean-Claude had taken too much, and the werewolf was unconscious while his body healed itself. Jean-Claude’s eyes traveled over Jason’s body, hunger warring with his conscience. He did not want to feed like this from Jason, had never wanted the young were that way, but the ardeur was fighting him and winning. He could call Asher, but was afraid that whatever or whoever was weakening his control would spread to his second. Jean-Claude stumbled back away from his bed, tearing his eyes from the blond’s form. It did no good, he could still taste him, smell his scent upon his body!

 

Rushing fire poured through Jean-Claude’s veins crippling him. He fell to his knees and cry escaping his lips, “Jason!”

 

A faint moan and a rustling of sheets, “Master?” Jason’s voice came out faint, questioning.

 

Jean-Claude was unable to answer, fighting the burning hunger of the flame. Curled up tight, he clawed at the carpet. Unable to call his servants, Jean-Claude began to panic. Suddenly a warm hand smoothed back his black curls and strong arms drew him close. Jean-Claude raised drowning, blue flamed eyes to his pomme de sang. “Jason,” he whispered, desire in every syllable. 

 

Jason clutched his master tighter, fear in his gaze. “What is it? What’s wrong, Jean-Claude?” he cried.

 

Jean-Claude struggled to escape the were’s hold, the feel of that so-warm flesh shredding his deteriorating control. But Jason only tightened his grip, not understanding the danger he was in. “Jean-Claude, what is it? Tell me what to do!” he ordered, unconsciously rocking his fallen master.

 

Jean-Claude fought for a brief moment of control, needing to force the words out for the young werewolf to hear. “C-can’t control, a-ardeur, s-something wrong.”

 

Jason lifted Jean-Claude in his arms and placed the vampire upon the bed. He crawled up next to his master. Leaning close, “What do you need me to do? Should I go get Asher or call Anita, what?”

 

Jean-Claude fought the pull like he had not had to in centuries. “N-no,” he managed to whisper, fighting to get the words out. “Call no one. I do not know what is happening and it could spread.” Jean-Claude fell back, his spine bowing at the next wave of fire that spread through his body. His hands desperately clutching at anything, not hearing the young werewolf’s cry as his grip broke skin and drew blood. “Tell me what you need, Jean-Claude.” Jason cried.

 

Jean-Claude rolled over, pinning Jason’s body half under his. Blue-burning flame mesmerized the werewolf. “Feed me,” Jean-Claude snarled.

 

Jason leaned close and arched his neck, only to fall back as he was shoved away. “No!” Jean-Claude raged. “Ne ce pas est le sang j’ai besoin de. It is the ardeur that must be satisfied.” 

 

Jason met those flaming orbs bravely. “Then take what you need, master.” He wiggled the rest of the way under Jean-Claude. His legs parted to wrap around the vampire’s hips. 

 

Jean-Claude snarled and wrapped a hand around the back of Jason’s neck. Brutally he held the younger male’s head still, forcing the lighter blue eyes to meet his own darkening gaze. “Be very sure, my pomme de sang, that you know what it is you are offering. My control is shattered. This will not be pleasant,” Jean-Claude spat.

 

“I’m willing, Master. Take me if that is what you need.” Jason stared deeply into Jean-Claude’s eyes, willingly drowning himself in their pull and power.

 

Control gone, Jean-Claude rose up and roughly parted Jason’s legs. He guided his hard length to the werewolf’s small opening. With no preparation, and no gentleness, he roughly breeched the body under him. Shoving with all his considerable vampire strength, he impaled Jason completely. All his need and desire so focused on the channel he plowed, he did not hear the shocked cry of pain. Thrust after thrust was delivered to the helpless body under his. Only with the burning need slowing toward satisfaction did he realize that there was no pleasure for his servant in this act. Forcing himself though iron will, Jean-Claude slowed his thrusts. Changing the angel, he sought the were’s pleasure spot, rewarded with Jason’s pain-free moan. Freeing one hand, Jean-Claude reached in between their bodies and began stroking Jason’s rising flesh. Now the body under his rose to meet his thrusts and Jason’s arms wrapped tight around Jean-Claude’s shoulders. Jason’s body clenched and released Jean-Claude’s arousal, movement easier now with the were’s own excitement.

 

Faster and faster they moved together until Jean-Claude was slamming into Jason’s willing body. He stroked his servant quicker as the ardeur demanded satisfaction. Jason cried out and his channel clenched Jean-Claude’s member tighter. White cream covered Jean-Claude’s fist as the were came and Jean-Claude rode his orgasm, drinking down the younger male’s pleasure. Hotter, higher the ardeur burned, until with a scream, Jean-Claude poured himself into Jason, the pleasure feeding him again and again.

 

The ardeur slipped away quietly, well fed for now. Jean-Claude collapsed in Jason’s trembling arms. His body sated, but his thoughts in turmoil. What had he done? He pulled away, rolling free from Jason’s hold. Silence built in the room; Jean-Claude knew not what to say. Jason rose stiffly to his feet. He looked down at his master. “It’s alright, you know. I knew what I was offering and I knew that you needed me to agree.” Jason stayed silent, waiting for his master’s next orders.

 

Jean-Claude flinched as he saw the blood on the inner thighs of his servant. Guilt ate at him. He had not meant to hurt Jason. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I do not know what has happened, but I am so sorry, Jason. I did not mean to hurt you.”

 

Jason picked up his clothes he had shed before feeding Jean-Claude. “I’ll heal,” and with a typical Jason grin, started for the door. Before leaving he paused and looked back at the Master of the City. “Besides, now I can say that I took one for both sides of the team.”

 

Jean-Claude could not prevent a chuckle at the were’s remark.

 

Fin…

 

 

_Ne ce pas est le sang j’ai besoin de._ It is not the blood I need.


End file.
